


Realizing Feelings

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: Rory realizes that he may be in love with you.





	

    The walk to your apartment from the Arrowcave normally consisted of you and your boyfriend, Rory, walking quietly as you try to make it home as humanly quick as possible. After a long night of either sitting in the Arrowcave while you wait for instruction, or being out with the team and getting things done, it wore you out. This time was different. Oliver had let the team go home way earlier than normal, so you and Rory had decided to take this time to actually enjoy the night in the city.

The two of you had stopped at a local coffee shop on the way, picking up some hot chocolate to keep your hands warm. Your hands swing slightly between the two of you as you walk at a slow pace, talking about pretty much everything. This could technically be called your first date. You had been dating for a while, but your busy schedules made going out of actual dates pretty hard. Between your day job working as an intern at Palmer Tech and then having to go straight from work to go be a vigilante, you were always pretty exhausted by the time you and Rory were sent home.

As the two of you walked in silence, you had began to look up at the lights. It was around Christmas, so a lot of the buildings had decorated, stringing lights all through their storefronts. It was beautiful, the light snow that had fallen the night before was sitting on the side of the street in piles, bright and white as it reflected the colors.

It didn’t take long for you to begin staring at Rory. His facial features lit up by the streetlights and the light coming from the stores. Then, it started to snow again, and it made him look even better. The small flurries of snow falling quickly, but not really a ton of it. Just light snowfall that made it feel even more Christmassy.

When the two of you stop to sit on one of the benches in the park, you instantly cuddle up to Rory, his arm going around your shoulders to pull you close as the two of you share body heat. At this point, Rory begins talking about some tv show, but you slowly begin to stop paying attention to his words and just focusing on him.

You and Rory had been friends since you were little, but then you got a scholarship to a college in Star City, so you moved there. You and Rory had kept in touch, him staying in Havenrock with his family. Sometime in the last year of college was when you met Oliver Queen. It really didn’t take you long to befriend him and before you knew it, you were a member of Team Arrow.

Then Felicity had blow up Havenrock with the missile. You had held in your feelings at the moment, but when everything with Darhk was finally over, you had broke. Rory hadn’t responded to your calls or texts, so you assumed the worst. You assumed he had died in the explosion. Then one day you had walked into the Arrowcave and saw him standing there. It hadn’t been long after that when you started dating.

As you watched your boyfriend talk, you began to think about him. How he made you so happy to the point that just seeing him smile lit up your whole day. The hardships the two of you had experienced had just made your relationship stronger. So when you began to realize your feelings, you had to tell him.

“I love you.” You mumbled, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence,  but granted, you weren’t really listening anyway.

“What?” He asks, turning towards you and looking into your eyes.

“I love you.” You say it clearer this time, your hand reaching out to grab his, although he doesn’t let you, his hand moving up to your cheek to pull you into a kiss, one full of love and passion. You grab lightly onto his arm, not letting him pull it away from your face as you kiss him back. When he pulls away, you stare into his eyes, the fog coming from your labored breathing floating up and into the air around you.

“I love you too.” He mumbles, pulling you into another quick kiss before standing up, bringing you with him as he starts to walk again.

“Where are we going?” You ask, cuddling into his side and kissing his jaw lightly as the two of you walk slowly.

“Home. So we can cuddle by the fireplace like you like to do all the time.” He explains, catching your lips in his quickly before he speeds up slightly, trying to get home as quick as possible.

“I don’t know, I’m not really in the mood for cuddling at the moment.” You mumble, a smirk on your face as he stops, turning and looking at you before he realizes what you meant.

“Oh.” You giggle as his face gets even redder as he starts to blush, before he grabs your hand, pulling you to walk faster as the two of you rush home to shower each other in love.


End file.
